Valentine's Gift
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: The infamous informer bounded to dirty metal pipes with a grossly bent road sign serving as a crude-looking chain around his now red and possibly bleeding wrists in some unknown alleyway is not a sight commonly seen in Ikebukuro. Shizaya. Yaoi. EXPLICIT content. Read and Review? :)


[Disclaimer - All characters belong to Ryohgo Narita.]

[A/N - HARD YAOI. YOU ARE WARNED. IT INVOLVES MORE THAN JUST PRETTY BOYS KISSING.

I probably won't write anything as explicit as this anymore cause I'm terrible at it. And it gives me stress. Okay, onto the story.]

* * *

"Well, well, this is unexpected. Shall I congratulate you, Shizu-chan?"

A soft snicker escaped his chafed lips. Shizuo threw the cigarette he had been smoking onto the concrete floor, stepping on it as he made eye contact with the man that he had successfully caught. The infamous informer bounded to dirty metal pipes with a grossly bent road sign serving as a crude-looking chain around his now red and possibly bleeding wrists in some unknown alleyway is not a sight commonly seen in Ikebukuro.

"Shut up, flea," the blonde hissed as he kicked at the brick wall, narrowly but purposefully missing the already bruised abdomen of the man who had his back against the wall.

Izaya let out a low whistle, glancing down at the shattered wall fragments that fell when the blonde had removed his leg before looking back up at the man who held him captive with a smile on his lips as though taunting him further.

"So what do you plan to do to me, Shizu-chan? Beating the crap out of me first then using some random road sign to bind me to these dirty metal pipes in an abandoned alley isn't the proper way of giving someone chocolates on Valentine's day, darling. Or are you just being shy?"

"Another word from your damn mouth and I'll slam this fist of mine straight into your fucking face," Shizuo threatened dangerously, heavy labored breaths escaped his lips as he fisted the mans' shirt.

With his free hand, the blonde loosened his bowtie, as he could no longer bear the accumulated heat that had been growing unsteadily within since he sniffed out the flea on the way back from the bar he worked at. Shizuo bared his gritted teeth at his captive unconsciously, his face adapting a light red colour from the building heat.

"It's finally taking an effect," Izaya smirked slyly, a triumphant look plastered all over his face. "And here I thought Shinra's medication was as faulty as his rotten personality is."

Upon seeing the confused angry frown etched on the blonde's features, the black head's smirk grew wider, almost taunting the blonde's inability to comprehend.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, Shizu-chan? The most adorable little girl in black dress with lovely red eyes with chocolates packed in that cute red heart-shaped box? The ones which you ate immediately on that spot upon her insistence in fear that she'd cry big dollops of tears? Man, I almost thought you could sniff me out with that nose of yours when you gave me that frown then."

Shizuo eyes flashed in anger, grabbing the other man's lower jaw roughly.

"What did you give me, bastard?" the blonde hissed in anger as he fisted the collars of Izaya's fur coat, pulling the man close enough that Izaya could feel it on his face.

A mischievious smirk played on his lips.

"What do you think? Shall we find out?" Izaya whispered softly into the man's ear, lifting his hips that was between Shizuo's legs upwards and giving the man's covered lower region a good long rub, grinding his own against the man's hips as well.

"Ngh!"

The sudden friction caught Shizuo off guard, his grip on Izaya's coat loosened. An overwhelming sensation grew instantaneously at his crotch, his knees almost buckling at the sheer pleasure of it as he sought support from the wall.

"Do you feel good, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered, tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Shizuo let out a low growl, his breathing became irregular and his mind grew hazy. The soft velvety wetness on his ear stimulated him uncontrollably

_"Won't you tell me?"_

"You bastard..." Shizuo hissed, finally realizing what Izaya had fed him.

Izaya smirked slyly, not relenting in his attacks. He began nibbling at the man's earlobe, giving it a soft suckle occasionally, further arousing the man. Shizuo's legs started to tremble from the seductive play. It slowly drove the blonde crazy as raw unadulterated Lust and Desire welled up within him, urging him past the brink of sanity.

Without giving Shizuo a moment to even digest what Izaya was doing to him, he shifted his leg from between the blondes' and wrapped both his legs around his waist, pulling the man in until both their bodies were pressed against the other and their erect selves practically grinding into the other.

_"Nnh_...How I'd like to sink my teeth into such a _delectable _sweet…" the black head murmured in a taunting manner as he shifted his lips to the man's nape, a tongue darting forth to lick at the skin.

At that moment, something snapped within Shizuo and unleashed a whole new fearful side of his that had never made an appearance before.

"So this is how you want to play it, huh?" Shizuo growled between clenched teeth, the sunglasses he always wore slid off the bridge of his nose and clattered noisily on the road.

Grabbing hold of the legs entwined around him, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both the man's pants and underwear and pulled them off in an instant. The sudden motion elicited a surprised and displeased cry from Izaya. Ignoring his cry, he fisted the man's black shirt and literally tore the shirt apart.

"What the – " Izaya frowned distastefully, but his protest was immediately intercepted with another mouth pressed onto his own.

It took the man by surprise and with his guard lowered, a hot wet tongue made its way into his mouth and intertwined with his own.

'_He's good,' _Izaya thought, his face slowly flushed red from the passionate kiss as a small trickle of saliva dribbled down the corner of his lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Shizuo lifted both Izaya's bare legs and thrust his leaking manhood directly into the small pink entrance between his butt cheeks, causing Izaya to pull away from the kiss to scream in pain.

"It hurts, you asshole!" Izaya shouted angrily at Shizuo, his face contorted in pain. "Haven't you heard of – ARGH!"

"You ALWAYS loved it rough, don't you? You dirty masochistic flea," Shizuo mocked, giving another hard thrust, his hard grip on the thighs not lessening in the slightest bit.

"AHH! You're – you're gonna _**break**_ me! UGHH!" Izaya grimaced in pain.

"Is my _'Valentine's_' gift too_ big _for you? I thought everyone love big gifts, no?"

"It still HURTS, you bastard! Slow down a little!"

"Why don't you try begging for it? Maybe I'll consider then." Shizuo continued thrusting vigorously. "Though your 'mouth' down here seems to be begging for an entirely different thing."

As much as he had wanted to deny it, Shizuo was right. The stinging pain from the violent friction of the unaccustomed presence of a man's penis against the raw skin inside that had probably stopped bleeding started to ebb away and a sudden pleasurable feeling began to stir within him. And to make things worse, the blonde fucking him had found his prostate gland and was concentrating his attacks there, making him moan uncontrollably like a dog in heat.

"Nngh…mmph…you're a…sicko, you know that?" Izaya managed to gasp out.

Through lust-filled eyes, the black head peered at the bartender who was still preoccupied with his ass. His face coloured red, lips slightly parted as he breathed erratically, locks of hair slightly wet with perspiration. Few droplets of sweat made rolled down the side of his face, stirring a strange urge within Izaya to lick them off.

"So says the person who gave me those shit stuff in the first place," Shizuo retorted.

"Aaah…Shizu-chan…I'm…I'm gonna cum…"

Upon hearing those words from Izaya, the bartender immediately grab hold of the broker's wet erection, causing him to yelp in displeasure.

"I didn't give you my permission to cum before me, did I?" the blonde smirked wickedly as he continued to drive his own into the man.

"What the – Ungh!" Another hard thrust rendered him speechless.

"Oh, don't you worry. Maybe I'll cum in another 30 minutes or so, and then I'll give it a thought on whether to let you cum or not." Shizuo gave a smug look at Izaya. "I'll make full use of your 'Valentine's Gift', _darling, _ just like you _intended._"

* * *

"A sick, depraved, ill-mannered, barbaric, stupid perverted beast…"Izaya grumbled in a hoarse voice as he gave the best kick he could manage at the half-naked sleeping blonde laying next to him.

The same man had gone at it for at least a good 12 hours, wrangling the information broker into all sorts of position throughout the whole affair and somewhere in the middle of it all, the constraint around his wrists had been removed along with the rest of his tattered clothes. He had managed into a sitting position, his back leaning on the wall, ignoring the stabbing pain up his ass and the dull throbbing ones at the rest of his body.

Izaya glanced downwards at his reddened wrists and naked body. Dark bruises the size of hands were found on his thighs (made probably during the initial hours of sex). Red hickies with occasional bite marks were scattered across his chest and probably extending to his neck. The several cuts and small bruises on his body apart from the larger ones 'gifted' by Shizuo's fists, were likely to be from the awkward sex positions in such a location.

"It's almost like I've been done in by some wild ferocious animal instead," Izaya grumbled, averting his eyes to the bartender that had fell asleep after their intense sex. "How the hell this bastard can sleep so soundly after beating and fucking a man so hard till his ass hurts like shit in the open for hours and not feel guilty in the slightest bit?"

Suddenly feeling irritated, Izaya gave another few kicks at the sleeping man before finally stopping due to the aching pain throughout his body. Shizuo, still in deep slumber, just rolled to his side, showing his behind to Izaya which further pissed him off.

"Ahh, I** really** feel like killing this asshole now." Izaya heaved exhausted sigh. "Just another few more steps, we would've reached your damned house and I would have lesser bruises and cuts than expected, but no, outdoor sex with some S&M play was _much better_. Prick."

After heaving another sigh, the black head mustered the last of his strength and wore his underwear and pants, bearing the intense pain and not bothering the sticky fluid trickling down his thighs.

"There goes my favourite jacket too." Izaya frowned disapprovingly at the dirty stains on his fur jacket that was hastily tossed away by the blonde earlier. "Even sending this to the dry cleaners won't get them off."

Giving a final kick at Shizuo, Izaya slowly walked towards the main roads, deciding to call Namie to pick him up.

"In exactly 1 month's time, I expect a replacement for my shirt and jacket, stupid Shizu-chan…"

* * *

[A/N - Although in this fic there wasn't any protection used during their intimacy (as STDs doesn't exist in that world according to me), please use protection in our world as STDs exists here. Tq :)

Other than that, I hope you had enjoyed even just a little bit of this fic cause it took me several months to get it done despite the request came in two years ago lol. OTL|||

As an ending note, please kindly review this and it'll be fantastic if you could point out any mistakes/errors in this fic. Thank you :) ]


End file.
